Eight Boys in Love
by Usagi Snowfall
Summary: Prince Yugi is kidnapped when he turned five years old. Atem finds him in Egypt and takes him back to the palace to make him his personal servant. Yugi's friends find him at the Palace in Egypt and reports it to the Emperor of Japan. What will happen between Japan and Egypt? Also It will be going into rated M after Chapter six :)
1. Profile

**Snowfall: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. My First story please review and all the characters are the main ones in the story.

* * *

**Profile**

**Yugi Muto- **Born June fourth and has a birthmark on the back of his left shoulder. His friends/cousins gave him a nickname called Yug. Ends up losing his voice. He wears a closed buckled collar that is gold around his neck. His grandfather gave it to him when he was a baby. Yugi also has extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with amethyst sheen along the edges, & amethyst eyes. He is the Prince of Japan that got kidnapped at the age of five. Yugi is shy and hates fighting. He tries to stop the fight when it begin. Yugi also gets scared & brave when the time comes. He ends up developing a crush on his fiancée Atem over time. Cousins are Ryo, Joey and Malik. an have kids.

**Emperor Sugoroku- ** Born October fourth and grandfather of Prince Yugi and ruler over Japan. He has the same hair style and eye color as Yugi. Sugoroku puts a closed buckled collar around Yugi's neck when he was born. It can never be removed. You can see that it as magic to it, so when Yugi grows up the collar grows with him. He is devastated when Yugi get's Kidnapped when he was five years old. Sugoroku is caring, strong and protective over his grandsons. He also gets Yugi's three cousins to help find him.

**Lord Jounouchi- **Born January twenty-fifth. His friends gave him a nickname called Joey. He has two large fringes in front of his ears with blond hair & hazel eyes. Best friends are Yugi, Ryo, & Malik. Joey is over protective with Yugi & look for him with the help of Ryo & Mairk. Joey is hard strong, loves to get in to fights, acts before he thinks & he always put his friends first before anything else. Cousin to Yugi, Ryo and Malik. Can have kids.

**Lord Ryo Bakura- **Born September second. He has long white hair & brown eyes. Friends are Yugi, Malik and Joey. Over protective with Yugi and helps find him. Ryo is shy and sometimes helps out when things get out of control. He also keeps Lord Bakura in line when they start to date. Cousin to Yugi, Joey and Malik. Can have kids.

**Lord ****Malik** Ishtar Born December twenty-third. Brother to Isis Ishtar and protective of Yugi. He has shoulder length white-blond hair with blue eyes & tanned skin. Friends of Yugi, Ryo & Joey. Malik is known as the prankster of the group. He can be sneaky all the time & gets in to trouble when caught. Malik is brave & will fight when have to, & is all so loyal to his Cousins. Cousin to Yugi, Joey, and Ryo. Can have kids.

**Atem Yami Sennen- **Pharaoh of Egypt. He has multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe. Unlike Yugi, some of the blond locks up wards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with crimson red rims all along the edges, red eyes & tanned skin. Atem's fiancée is the Prince Yugi of Japan. He also wears the millennium puzzle that his father gave him when he passed away. His fiends are Lord Bakura, Lord Marik & cousin Priest Seto. Atem is brave & can be mean at sometime. He ends up become soft when he starts to fall in love with Yugi, but he hides it from everyone else.

**High Priest Seto **Cousin to Atem. Has short brown hair, blue eyes & tanned skin. Holder of the millennium rod. Friends of Bakura, Marik & his cousin Atem. Seto has a temper sometimes. All ways lets stuff get to him & he love to get in to fights with Jououchi, but later falls in love with him. Seto does not admit that he loves him, but his cousin Atem figures out later on about the love.

**Lord Bakura- **Friend to Atem, Marik, & Priest Seto. He has long white hair, brown eyes & tanned skin. His friends give him a nickname called fluffy or kitty. He is one of the pranksters in the palace, but he some times gets caught by his friend Atem. Bakura is head strong & does not let thing get to him. He ends up falling in love with Ryo & protects him from harm. Some times makes mischief with Lord Marik. Holder of the millennium ring.

**Lord Marik **Friend of Atem, Bakura & Priest Seto. Has Should length white-blond hair with blue eyes & tanned skin. Marik is trouble maker number two in the Palace. His partner in crime is Lord Bakura. Marik is head strong & does not let things get to him, but he ends up getting caught by Atem when he does prank. Ends up falling in love with Isis little brother Malik & ends up protecting him from harm. Holder of the millennium key.

**Isis Ishtar ** Born July third, and sister to Malik. She has straight black hair trails just below her shoulder & features two locks wrapped in gold beads coming from behind her & has blue eyes. She is slender in build & has tanned skin. Also wears the millennium necklace around her neck. She is also the Palaces healer that helps slaves & other people in the Palace. Isis is strong, caring, kind, respects others & their decision. She is also protective over her only brother Malik.

The last two people I will be adding is **Lady Tea **& **Lady Vivian. **Both girls try to get close to Atem & bed him, but they always fail because of Lord Bakura,Marik and Malik always stops them & pulls pranks on them. Even when Yugi comes in to the picture.

How will the eight boys trust, love , or even respect one another. Let's find out.

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Snowfall: **Sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter one of my story. I do not….

**Joey:** Hold on you forgot to tell them something in the prolong.

**Snowfall: **And that is?

**Joey: **My first name!

**Snowfall: **Fine you tell them and while you are at you can finish up what I was going to say .

**Joey: ** Fine…. My first name in this story is Katsuya and Snowfall does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

One day in Domino Japan after the Emperor's son died. A Prince was born but his mom passed away right after he was born. The Prince's Grandfather named him Yugi Muto and put a closed buckled collar that was gold around his neck. The closed buckled collar cannot be taken off the Prince's neck or he will lose his voice. Yugi grew up with three of his best friends/cousins names are Jounouchi (Joey), Ryo and Malik. The four boys loved playing in the garden all day. When Yugi turned five years old he was playing in the garden by himself and someone was watching him in the shadows. Yugi was on the grass in his light purple tunic, with a light blue clock, white shoes with a gold rim and wearing his jewelry but not his crown because his grandfather has not give Yugi his crown yet. A fe minutes past and the kidnappers were still hiding in the shadows. They where waiting for the right moment to get Prince Yugi. Once they looked around making sure the close was clear they jumped out of the shadows. one of the kidnappers put a cloth of Yugi's mouth and then Yugi went limp in his arms.

"So what now?"

"We need to take him over to Cairo Egypt so we can get information out of him. We are also taking him because we let this boy run Japan. He might do something that everyone will like and are boss wants to take over Japan after that Emperor dies."

"Alright let's go before we get caught."

They put Yugi over their shoulder and ran out of the garden and jumped over the fence. Once they got over they headed out to go over to Egypt. Joey, Malik and Ryo walked towards the garden to play with Yugi for a bit. Jounouchi is wearing a golden tunic, with a hazel belt, and white shoes with a gold rim. Malik is wearing a white tunic with a light blue belt and white shows with a gold rim. Ryo wears a white tunic with a light brown belt and white shoes with a gold rim. Once they reached the garden they saw that Yugi was not their anymore, so the went through the palace to ask if anyone saw him. Every person they asked said the did not see the Prince at all in the palace. The three boy got worried and ran over to the throne room. Joey opened up the door and walked inside with Ryo and Malik. The Emperor looked at the boys that walked inside the room.

"What is wrong?" asked the Emperor.

"Have...y-you seen Yugi at a-all today granpa," said Ryo shyly.

"No. Last time I was him he was in the garden playing." said the Emperor.

"Well we went over to the garden and he was not their at all," said Malik.

"We all so asked around the palace if they saw Prince Yugi and they said no," said Joey.

The Emperor got off his chair and said,"Yugi is not in the garden or inside the palace."

"Yes," said Joey, Malik and Ryo.

The emperor got worried and called in a guard to talk to them.

"You called," said a guard bowing.

"Yes, I want you to take some men out to look for Prince Yugi. I fear that someone kidnapped Yugi today," said the emperor.

"Of course," said the guard bowing before leaving.

Joey, Malik, and Ryo stayed in the throne room waiting for news about prince Yugi. An hour later the same guard came in and said, "I am sorry but we can't find Prince Yugi anywhere in the palace and outside of the palace."

"I...See. thank you," said the Emperor.

The guard bowed and the left the emperor in the room with the three boys.

"So, what now?" asked Joey.

"I don't know. I will keep the search on for a couple of months," said the Emperor.

"Alright," said the boys.

* * *

In Cairo Egypt there is a Pharaoh and a Prince named Atem Yami Sennen that was seven years old and he wears a crimson red tunic, white shoe's with a gold rim and a blue clock with his Jewelry and crown. He took the throne when his parents passed away and he also ended up wearing the Millennium puzzle around his neck. Atem stayed in his room after the the netting that he had to go to. He did not want anyone around him now but Bakura, Marik and Seto always came to talk to him. Then one day after Atem got out of his room his friends and family told him that his parents had been killed. Atem became the pharaoh at a really young age but Seto the the other priests helped him out.

* * *

Eleven years passed and the four boys are Know sixteen years old, and Atem was eighteen and know was pharaoh of Egypt but Yugi was still missing from Japan and they did not know what to do anymore so the announced Yugi died because they could not find him. The Emperor just stopped because he believed that his grandson was not coming back but Joey, Malik and Ryo kept on trying to find Yugi.

* * *

Yugi woke up in Cairo Egypt with no memory and with different clothes on. He was now wearing a brown torn tunic with no shoes on, but the closed golden buckled collar is still around his neck. He also lost his voice because the kidnapper's tried to remove the collar around his neck, so they can sell it off just like his jewelry. He looked around wondering where he was at. It looked like he was surrounded by sand but he was on grass there was also a lake and tree's. Yugi looked down and saw some really bad wounds and bruises on him, and he did not know where they came from. He did not know what to do, so Yugi had to start working on a shelter to keep warm and sleep. After he was down building his shelter (his shelter was the trees and he just found some leaves to make the top) Yugi walked over to the lake to start on his wounds and bruises. Once finished he just stayed near the water watching the Ra go down. When Ra went all the way down Yugi went to bed and was hoping that someone will find him.

* * *

Atem was finishing up his meeting for the day and after his meeting was over he stayed in the throne room resting his eyes. A few minutes later Lord Bakura, Lord Marik & Priest Seto walked into the room and walked up to him.

"Atem let's go outside for today. You look like you need it," said Seto.

"Ya, let's go," said Bakura and Marik at the same time. Atem opened his eyes and looked at the three then asked, "Where are we going?"

"Let's ride over to the oasis," said Marik.

"Fine with me," said Atem.

"Alright let's go," said Seto.

Atem got up off his chair and walked out of the throne room with Bakura, Marik and Seto. They headed towards the Stables to grab some horses for the trip. When they reached the stables Atem asked for four horses. They got their horse and saddle them up before leaving.

"Ok, ready to go Pharaoh?" asked Seto.

"Yes, let's go," said Atem.

"Ok," said Bakura & Marik.

Atem, Seto, Bakura and Marik got on their horse and headed off to the oasis. When they got close to the oasis Atem spotted something shining near the water.

"Seto, see that," said Atem pointing in the direction the shinning was coming from.

"Yes I did. Let's go check it out," said Seto

"All right let's go Bakura and Marik," said Atem.

"Ok," said Bakura and Marik. So, the four boys rode closer to the oasis to check it out.

* * *

Yugi was busy swimming but stopped when he saw four boys riding up on some horses. He got scared and started swimming over to the ledge to get out. He got out of the water to get dressed and then he ran behind a tree to hide. When Atem reached the oasis he got off his horse and Seto, Bakura and Marik got off as well.

"Hello anyone here," said Atem.

"Atem are you sure someone is here?" asked Bakura.

"Yes, Seto and I saw something shinning over here," said Atem.

"Ok," said Bakura.

Marik walked around the oasis to find out what Atem was talking about. When he looked behind a tree he saw a boy sitting down and looking up at him.

"Atem I found some kid over here," said Marik.

Atem ran over to where Marik was at and with Seto and Bakura right behind him. He looked around the tree and saw a boy who looked like him also he saw some bad wounds and bruises on him.

"Hello boy what is your name and are you ok?" asked Atem.

The boy just looked at Atem and shook his head then touched his throat. Atem stared at him for a bit then asked, "Can you speak little one?" Yugi looked at him and shook his head.

"I see… Do you want to come back to the palace with us? I can get your wounds looked at and if you want you can become my personal servant?" asked Atem.

Yugi looked at him again for a minute and then nodded his head. He then got up and ran over to Atem to hug him. Bakura, Marik and Seto were shock to see the boy hugging the Pharaoh.

"Atem is that ok?" asked Marik.

"It's fine. He probably had no one around to take care of him," said Atem.

"Alright let's go back to the palace," said Seto.

Atem walked over to his horse with Yugi and lifted him up before getting on himself. Bakura, Marik and Seto got on their horse as well to head back to the palace.

* * *

**Snowfall: **Hope you guys like the first Chapter

**Yugi: **...

**Snowfall: **What's wrong Yugi?

**Yugi: **How come in the story you put me as someone who does not talk at all?

**Snowfall: **...

**Yugi: **Will I ever be able to talk in this story?

**Snowfall: **I cannot spoil the surprise. You have to read and find out if you get your voice back or not.

**Yugi: **fine I will then.

**Snowfall: **Can you finish up here I have to go and work on the next Chapter Thx

**Yugi: **Plz comment about the story and let us know if you like it. Also between me and you there are more twists to this story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Snowfall: **Welcome back to the story. (Also the bold print will be with the mind link or talking inside the head)

**Joey: **So….

**Snowfall: **So…. What?

**Joey****: **You put another twist to the story did you?

**Snowfall: **…

**Joey: **Are you there?

**Snowfall: **Yes I am, and you have to read to find out if I put a twist to the story or not. I don't want to tell everyone. They need to read to find out.

**Atem: **I am cool with that.

**Snowfall: **Alright let's get started can you finish up please Atem.

**Atem: **Sure. Snowfall does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

When Atem reached the palace he got off his horse and took Yugi off after. Seto, Bakura and Marik got off their horse and Seto walked the four horses back to the stables.

"I will be heading over to Isis to get him looked over," said Atem.

"Alright I will meet you over there," said Seto.

"Marik and I will be hanging out," Said Atem.

"No pranks you two," said Atem.

"Weeeeee won't," said Bakura and Marik and then running off.

"Alright but I got a bad felling about it. See you later Seto," said Atem.

"Yup," said Seto before walking off to find the two pranksters.

Yugi and Atem walked down the palaces hallway with him grabbing on Atem's shirt.

"Hello, Pharaoh. How is this?" asked a guard.

"Just a boy I found at the Oasis," Said Atem.

Yugi just nodded his head to the guard before he went behind Atem.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that he can't speak," said Atem.

"I see," said the guard.

"Well, I got to be going. I need Isis to look over him," said Atem.

"Of course, have a good a good day my Pharaoh," said the guard.

"You too," said Atem.

Atem and Yugi walked past the guard and walked over to Isis's healing room/ office. When Atem walled inside he said, "Isis are you here?"

A few minutes later Isis walked out of her office and said, "Hello my Pharaoh. How my I help you today?"

"Can you look over the boys, wounds and bruises for me," said Atem.

"Come here. I won't hurt you," said Isis.

Yugi let go off Atem and slowly walked over to Isis look at Atem and said, "I need to give him a bath first."

"Of course," said Atem.

"Alright follow me know. We need to get you clean up first," said Isis.

Yugi followed Isis into the other room to get cleaned up. A few minutes later Seto walked into the healing room and saw Atem sitting down.

"So, how is he?" asked Seto.

Atem looked up at Seto and said, "I don't know yet,"

"I see…. Pharaoh did you see that thing around his neck?" asked Seto.

"I did. I wonder what it is," said Atem.

"I don't know. We can ask Isis," said Seto.

"Yes we should," said Atem.

When Isis came out with Yugi, he was all cleaned up and patched up. Yugi saw Atem when he was getting up, so he ran over to him. Atem looked down and saw Yugi hugging him again.

"Isis we have a question," said seto.

"Yes High Priest Seto," said Isis.

"Do you know what that is around the boy's neck?" asked seto.

Isis looked over at Yugi's neck for a minute. Then said," I don't really know, but you can't take it off. I looked at the back of it and found no way to take it off," said Isis.

"I see. Thank you Isis and I will be going to my chambers for a bit. Come with me little one," said Atem.

"Any time my Pharaoh," said Isis.

Atem, Yugi and Seto left the room and heading towards Atem's chambers but Seto said, "I will meet you in the lounge area and bring Marik and Bakura with you,"

"Of course, see you there," said Seto.

Seto turned around and walked back down the hallway to find Bakura and Marik. Atem continued to walk to his chambers with Yugi. When they reached the door Atem opened the door and walked inside with Yugi. Then Atem turned around and closed the door behind Yugi.

"So, do you want to become my personal slave?" asked Atem.

Yugi looked at him again for a while thinking about his reply. A couple of minutes later Yugi nodded his head. This made Atem happy for some reason when he nodded his head.

"So we should go and get you some clothes that show you work for me and after we are meeting up with my friends and cousin, ok," Said Atem.

Yugi nodded his head again to Atem to show him he understands. Atem then re-opened up his door and walked out with Yugi right behind him.

"Alright let's go get you some clean clothes," said Atem.

Yugi just nodded again.

**'Why is he so nice?'**

* * *

In the Japan Palace Jounouchi (Joey), Ryo and Malik where hanging out with each other. The three of them were in the garden hanging out. Then Joey said, "We should ask the Emperor if we can go find Prince Yugi."

"Ya, we should let's go ask. Come on Ryo," said Malik

"Ok let's go ask if we can," said Ryo.

"Ok!" yelled Joey and Malik.

Joey, Ryo and Malik walked out of the gardens and headed over to the throne room. Once at the door Ryo knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in," said the Emperor.

Ryo, Joey and Malik walked into the throne room and kneel before him.

"You my rise and look at me," said the Emperor.

All three boys raised and looked at the Emperor in the eye.

"We were wondering if you can give up permission to go look for Prince Yugi," said Joey.

"Ya, Prince Yugi might still be alive," said Malik.

"I see… What do you think Lord Ryo?" asked the Emperor.

"I agree with Joey and Malik. He might not be died and if we do find him we will send one of are showdown monster to tell you," said Ryo.

"Very well you three my go but be careful," said the Emperor.

"Yes we will. Come on Joey and Ryo," said Malik.

They turned around and started to head out the door but then they were stopped.

"Hold on," said the Emperor.

The three of them turned around to look at the Emperor again.

"Yes, sir," said Joey.

"You will know if you find Yugi because he wears a closed golden buckled collar around his neck. If the kidnappers did try to take it from him or someone else, then he probably won't talk. But, don't worry when you three where young I mixed in your blood and put it inside of Yugi's collar along with mine and Yugi's. So, when you three can talk to him through your minds," said the Emperor.

Joey, and Malik was speechless but Ryo said," of course. Know if you excuse us Emperor we must go,"

"Of course," Said the Emperor.

Ryo, Joey and Malik walked out and closed the door behind them.

"I can't…. I mean…. Why?" said/asked Joey.

"So we can talk to him if that happens and the Emperor did say that he put his and Yugi's blood in after ours," said Ryo.

"You know about this the whole time Ryo?" asked Malik.

"Yes, know let's go. I will explain everything on the way," said Ryo.

"Ok," said Joey and Malik.

The three boys then started walking over to the stables. Once there they asked for three houses to be staled up so they can go. When they got the horses after they were staled the got on and left to go look for Yugi.

* * *

"There that looks nice?" asked Atem.

Yugi looked at himself in the mirror and saw the same outfit on as Atem but with amethyst trim, with no crown and no jewelry except for his collar. (A white turban with amethyst trim on the sides with baby blue slash and Atem is wearing white turban with crimson trims and his jewelry and a crown to finish it off.)

"Thank you," said Atem.

"Of course my Pharaoh. I am glade that you like it."

"So, do you like it little one?" asked Atem again.

Yugi nodded his head to show his answer.

**'He is so nice, but why me and who am I? Do I even have any family called my own'**

"Let's go little one. We have to meet up with the others," said Atem.

Yugi nodded and left the room with Atem but he was holding on to his shirt when he was walking. Three minutes later Atem and Yugi arrived at a door. Atem Opened up the door and walked inside along with Yugi and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Marik, Bakura and Seto," said Atem.

Seto Looked up from his book and asked," Hello cousin how are you?"

"Fine…. Where are Bakura and Marik at?" asked Atem.

"Over their playing a game of sennet and I see you got the kid new clothes," said Seto.

"Yup, so who is winning," asked Atem.

"I am!" yelled Marik.

"But not for long," said Bakura.

Yugi, Seto and Atem walked over to the two. Once there the watched the game to see who was really going to win but like Marik said he won the game.

"I win Bakura," said Marik smiling.

"Nice Marik. Know let me play against the shrimp there," said Bakura and then pointing at Yugi.

"Fine," said Marik getting up.

Come on shrimp let's play," said Bakura.

Yugi looked up at Atem to see if it was ok and Atem looked down at him and nodded his head. He then let go of his shirt and slowly walking over to the game to play._**  
**_

**'Why play my'**

Bakura started to rest the game to play again for Yugi.

"Alright ready," said Bakura.

Yugi nodded his head to Bakura to let him know because Yugi was getting a little but excited.

"Alright let's start," said Bakura with a smile on his face.

When they started playing Atem, Seto and Marik saw how good Yugi was. A few minutes into the game Yugi won, and smiled a bit._**  
**_

**'That was easy'**

"Nooooo way I lost to a newbie," said Bakura.

"That was good little one. I say we need to give him a name so we know what to call him," said Atem.

"I know but what?" asked Seto and Marik.

"How about…. Yugi it means game in Japan I think," said Atem.

"Yugi?" asked Bakura.

"Yes Yugi, so do you like it little one?" said/asked Atem.

**'Yugi why does that sound so familiar to me'**

A few second later Yugi nodded his head but yawned right after.

"Alright time for bed. Ra has gone down and we all have a meeting tomorrow."

"Night Atem and don't worry we will go to bed, said Seto, Marik and Bakura.

Let's go Yugi," Said Atem.

Yugi nodded and walked over to Atem. Then they started to walk out of the room. Yugi even grabbed on to Atem shirt again because for some reason it made Yugi safe. Once they were at the doors to Atem's chambers, Atem opened up the door and walked inside. He then turned around and closed the door behind them.

"Yugi there is a joined bed room over by the bathroom. That is you room for now on," said Atem.

Yugi nodded his head and walked over to his room. He opened up the door and closed it right behind him. Yugi then walked over to the bed and lay down.

**'Where am I? Who am I and why am I here? So my name is Yugi now. Then I will start going by that'**

Few minutes later Yugi started to fall asleep.

* * *

**Snowfall: **that is the end of Chapter two. Sorry it was longer then the First one

**Yugi:** Why me (sad)

**Atem: **Please don't Yugi everything will be okay you will see so cheer up

**Yugi: **Fine I will for you Atem but not for the writer

**Snowfall: **Come on Yugi I am sorry but I thought you will like the chapter (crying)

**Yugi: **…..

**Atem: **Come on Yugi that was not nice. You will get your voice back just have patience's

**Yugi: **fine I will. I am sorry writer

**Snowfall: **That's all right and please just call me Usagi not writer Yugi (then winked)

**Yugi: **Ok (blushing)

**Snowfall: **Can you finish up for me please Atem I have to get Chapter three ready

**Atem: **Please comment at the bottom. I also want to see how Yugi gets his voice back. I think I kiss him and he can talk again.

**Yugi: **blushing (while Atem is lol)


	4. Chapter 3

**Snowfall: **Sorry it toke so long for chapter three. (Bold print with Italic is when the monsters talk)

**Jou: **please Snowfall tell everyone why

**Snowfall: **the reason I was taking so long because I am working on other fanfition stories

**Atem: **Which one

**Snowfall: **Not telling and I never will until chapter 5

**Atem/Jou: **Fine have it your way

**Snowfall: **I will and Jou please finish up

**Jou:** Fine Snowfall does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

One month passed and Yugi was still a personal servant to the Pharaoh. He started to learn very fast about the duties were, but still Yugi does not speak. Atem, Bakura, Marik, Seto and Isis tried everything to help Yugi speak again but still he remained mute.

'Yugi!" Marik yelled from walking up the hall. Yugi stopped and turned around to see Marik walking up to him. When Marik finally reached Yugi he asked, "Have you seen the Pharaoh?" Yugi shock his head.

"Ok then he probably went somewhere to hide so he won't go to the meeting today. Well I should go find him and tell him to go," Marik said while turning around and walking up the hall.

Yugi waved hand by to Marik as he left around the corner, so he started to walk towards Atem's Chambers.

'**Why do they call him Pharaoh? I thought his name was Atem not Pharaoh'**

Yugi just kept on walking down the hall to the chambers. Once at the chambers Yugi opened up the door and walked inside then closed the door behind him. Yugi started to clean Atem's chambers while he was in the room so it will be clean when Atem comes back from his meeting.

* * *

Jounouchi, Ryo and Malik arrived at Cairo Egypt to find out if Prince Yugi was here.

"Alright, this is the last place to look for Prince Yugi," Jou said while looking around.

"Yes but where do we start first?" asked Malik.

"We should head over to the palace and asked the Pharaoh for help to find the Prince," Ryo said.

"Ok let's head over to the Palace to ask the Pharaoh," Jou said while turning around. Ryo, Malik, and Jou walked over to their horses (that they brought from Japan) and headed to the Palace to see the Pharaoh.

* * *

"Yugi! Where are you?" Atem yelled/said when he was walking down the hall. Once he turned around the corner he saw Marik walking towards him.

"Pharaoh there you are. It's time for the meeting."

"Ok but first have you seen Yugi anywhere?"

"Yes, he is straight down the hall. Yugi was heading towards your room."

Thank you Marik and tell the counsel I will be there in a minute."

"Of Couse, I will see you later."

Marik head towards the throne room for the meeting and Atem headed towards his room to get Yugi. A minute later Atem was at his bedroom and opened it up. When Atem opened up his bedroom door he saw Yugi cleaning up.

"Yugi."

Yugi stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at Atem.

"Yugi you are coming with me to the throne room. Do you remember what to do?"

Yugi nodded and walked over to Atem so they can head over to the throne room. When Atem and Yugi left the room and closed the door behind them, they started to head over to the throne room. On the way their Yugi was holding Atem's hand and was staying really close to his side. When they reached the throne room door Yugi let go of Atem's hand and opened up the door so Atem can walk over to the throne. Yugi closed the door and followed Atem over to the throne so the meeting could start.

"Ok, let's start the meeting."

* * *

Ryo, Jou, and Malik reached the Palace and got off their horses. Once off the horses they walked up to the Palace doors. When they reached the door they got stopped by a guard.

"Stop, what do you three want?"

"We come here to talk to the Pharaoh. It's really important."

"Alright, follow me and I will take you to the Pharaoh."

The guard led Jou, Malik and Ryo to the throne room. Once at the throne room door the guard turned around to face the three boys.

"Stay here until I come back and get you."

"Alright."

Jou, Ryo and Malik stayed where they were and the guard opened up the door and walked inside. The guard walked up to the throne and bowed to the Pharaoh.

"What is it that you can come in and disturb the meeting?"

"My apologies my Pharaoh but there are three young men here that wish to speak to you."

Atem stayed quit for a bit then said," Very well bring them in."

"Yes of course," the guard said standing up and walked back over to the doors. When he opened up the door he told the three boys they can come in and talk to the Pharaoh. Ryo, Malik and Jou walked in and walked up to the Pharaoh before they bowed their heads.

"You my stand and look me in the eyes and tell me your names."

All three boys stood up and looked at the Pharaoh.

"My name is Lord Jounouchi Katsuya of Japan."

"My name is Lord Ryo Bakura of Japan."

"And my name is Lord Malik Ishtar of Japan."

"I see, so what can I do for you?"

"We are looking for someone and hoping that you can help us," Malik said.

"What is the name of this person that you are looking for?"

"H-he's n-name i-is Y-Yugi," said Ryo in a shy voice.

"Yugi…. I see. Yugi come over here please."

When Yugi walked up to Atem the three lords were shocked/happy to see their Prince was still alive.

"This is my personal servant Yugi."

Jou, Ryo and Malik where shocked to learn that their Prince was a servant to the Pharaoh.

"Do something Jou," said Malik hissing to him.

**'Yugi can you hear me'**

Yugi snapped his head up and look over to Jou.

**'How do you know my name sir and why do I hear you in my head?'**

Jou looked at Yugi and was shocked at what he said. He got mad and looked at Atem and said," What did you do to Yugi?"

Atem looked at Jou and asked," Why do you care?"

Malik also got mad and said, "Because he is the Prince of Japan that went missing eleven years ago. That closed buckled collar around his neck shows Japan's symbol on the side and he also has a birthmark on the back of his left shoulder."

Atem looked over at Malik for a minute then told Yugi," Come here Yugi and take off the top part of you tunic and show me your back."

Yugi walked over to Atem and toke off the top part of his tunic to show him his back. Atem look over at Yugi's left shoulder and saw a birthmark there. He then said," thank you Yugi, you can put your top half off you tunic back on."

Yugi put down his tunic and walked back over to where he was standing. Then Atem looked at Jou, Malik and Ryo before asking," Is there any other prof that he is Prince of Japan?"

"Yes, we can send for the Emperor of Japan, Yugi's grandfather," said Malik still mad.

"Fine do so but you three will stay here."

"That's fine with u-us," Ryo said.

"Jou call your flame swordsmen and have him go to Japan to report that we found Prince Yugi," Malik said.

Jou nodded before saying," flame swordsmen I summon you."

Atem, Seto, Bakura, and Marik was shocked what Jou said and they also saw the flame swordsmen kneeling in front of him.

_**"Yes Master, How can I be of Service?"**_

"I want you to report back to the Emperor and tell him we found Prince Yugi. He is in Egypt and a personal servant to the Pharaoh. Also tell him to come to Egypt so he can prove that he is the Prince of Japan."

**_"Of course, I will take my leave,"_**

Atem just stayed still for a bit before asking," You three have shadow monsters?"

All three boys nodded their heads and Ryo said," Yugi also has a shadow monster but we don't know what it is."

"I see, if you mine can I see the other two shadow monsters from you two," Atem said and pointed at Ryo and Malik. Ryo and Malik looked at each other for a minute then back at Atem. Then both of them nodded their heads.

"Come fourth change of hearts," said Ryo. A few minutes later change of hearts appeared and bowed to Ryo then stood by his side.

"Come fourth revival jam," said Malik. A few minutes later revival jam appeared and bowed to Malik then stood by his side.

Atem was shocked to see the other boys with their shadow monsters. He did not know what to say so he just stayed silent and looked at the two monsters.

"So…. Know what?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know, we have to wait and see," said Jou

"You know if they kill us or Yugi then all hell will break loose between Japan and Egypt," Malik said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, we know about that Malik," Jou and Ryo said.

Atem then looked at the three lords that were talking to each other. Then he said," So, what will happen if Yugi is the Prince of Japan?"

Jou, Ryo and Malik stopped talking and looked at Atem for a few minutes. Then Malik said," You have an alliance with Japan correct,"

"Yes."

"Ok then, let's say that Yugi is the Prince of Japan and you did not release him as you servant what will happen?" Malik asked with a smile on.

"There will be a war between Japan and Egypt."

"That is correct," Jou said.

"Ok then if Yugi is the Prince of Japan, I will release him but the Emperor has to be here to prove it."

"Of course and Yugi will still be your servant until he comes but we need to wait for the reply," Ryo said.

"Very well then."

"So, where should we stay at until then?" asked Ryo.

Atem looked at Ryo for a minute then said," I will show you to your rooms myself, but first everyone out."

Everyone left the room leaving Atem, Yugi, Jou, Ryo and Malik in the room to talk.

"Can I ask something Pharaoh?" asked Ryo.

"Yes you may and call me Atem."

Ryo nodded and asked," Where you the one that tried to remove the collar around his neck?"

"No, I found him at the oasis about a month ago. He was beaten up really bad and he could not talk."

"I see, so that's what happened to his voice," said Ryo.

"Atem?" asked Jou.

"Yes."

"Will you allow Yugi to come near us for a bit?" asked Jou.

"Of course, Yugi go over to those three for a bit."

Yugi nodded and walked over to Jou, Malik, and Ryo. Once Yugi reached the three he stopped and looked at them.

"Alright change of heart can you heal Yugi's voice?"

_**"I can try Master Ryo."**_

Change of heart walked up to Yugi and used her healing magic on him. A few minutes later changed of hearts stopped and went back over to Ryo.

"Know Yugi try to speak out of your mouth," Jou said.

When Yugi opened up his mouth to say something nothing came out.

"Know what, the Emperor never told us how to get Yugi's voice back after he loses it," Malik said.

"I don't know but we have to wait until the Emperor comes here," said Ryo.

"Alright am tired now. Malik, Ryo dismissed you monsters for today. We have to wait know until the flame swordsmen comes back," Said Jou getting tired.

"Fine, change of hearts you'r dismissed," said Ryo, Changed of hearts bowed to Ryo before disappearing.

"Revival Jam you'r dismissed," said Malik, Revival Jam bowed to Malik before disappearing.

Yugi turned around and walked back to Atem's side again. Atem looked at the three lords and said," Follow me, I will show you to your rooms."  
Atem, Yugi, Malik, Jou and Ryo walked out of the throne room and towards the room that the lord will be staying in. They walked down the hall until Atem stopped at three bedroom doors.

"Here you go Lord Ryo, Malik and Jou. You can choose any of the three rooms here. Come on Yugi let's head back to my room."

Atem turned around and walked away and Yugi ran after Atem and put his hand inside his hand.

"Looks like the Prince is falling in love with the Pharaoh," Jou said.

"Yes but it is late know so good night," Malik said while opening up the middle door and walked inside before closing it.

"Good night Malik," said Ryo and Jou.

Jou walked over to the room one the left (of Malik's room) and opened up the door and closed it behind him and Ryo opened the door on the right (of Malik's room) and opened up the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

**Snowfall:** Here you go. Hope you liked it

**Atem:** When do I kiss Yugi?

**Snowfall: **in the next chapter you will kiss Yugi but I am not telling you if Yugi is going to get his voice back from that.

**Atem: **That's fine with me

**Yugi: **Not with me (mad) I want to talk (Sad/crying a bit)

**Snowfall: **You will or maybe not but I am not telling. Yugi, Atem?

(In the corner kissing each other) :)

**Snowfall: **Ummmm. Jou you finish this off I have to… work on chapter four bye.

**Jou: **Fine, Please comment about the story and let the writer know how she did.

(Jou walking over to Atem to grab Yugi and walking out of the room and Atem tries to get Yugi back from Jou. ) :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Snowfall: **Sorry it was long. Just to say in bold is when they talk in Japanese. Is everyone here?

**Ryo: **Everyone is here except Yugi and Atem. We can't find them.

**Snowfall: **Alright than. Ryo go find them with Joey and Malik and bring them back here.

**Ryo: **Of course. Come on Joey, Malik.

(Ryo walked out of the room with Joey and Malik right behind them)

**Snowfall: **So, let's get the story started. Marik can you finish up please.

**Marik: **Fine, Snowfall does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the charterers.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**JAPAN**

Emperor Muto was in a meeting talking about an upcoming event, struggles, etc. During the meeting the Flame Swordsmen appeared in front of him.

"_**Emperor I bring you news from my master." **_

"Go on then, tell me what Lord Jounouchi said."

"_**My master said that he found Prince Yugi in Egypt. He is a personal servant to the Pharaoh and he needs you to come to Egypt so you can show proof that Yugi is a prince."**_

The Emperor was mad when he heard this, so he decided to go over to Egypt to get his grandson back.

"Tell your master that I will be living Japan in two days and make sure that there is no cuts or bruises on him."

"_**Yes of course Emperor and there is one other thing I forgot to mention is that Prince Yugi lost his voice."**_

"I …. See, tell Lord Jounouchi that I will tell him how to get his voice back once I arrived in Egypt."

"_**Alright, I will take my leave to report back to my Master."**_

After Flame Swordsmen finished what he said, he vanished to head back to Egypt to give his report to Joey. Once the Flame Swordsmen left the Emperor dismissed the meeting so he can be left alone. When everybody left the Emperor stayed sitting in his chair.

'**I can't believe that my grandson has been found. I need to get ready to leave'**

The Emperor got up from the chair and walked out of the throne room. He closed the door and walked over to his chambers to get ready to leave.

* * *

**Egypt**

In Atem's room Yugi was busy getting the chambers cleaned up. He did not realize that Atem was walking up behind him and kissed him on his check. Yugi turned around to Atem and kissed him on the check as well.

"Good morning Yugi."

Yugi kissed Atem again on the check to say good morning back to him. Atem just looked at Yugi in the eyes and then started to lean over to kiss his lips but there was a sudden knock on the door. Yugi quickly turned around to do his work with a blush on his face, and then Atem yelled at the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened up and Bakura walked into the room to see Yugi blushing and a really mad Pharaoh.

"So, Atem having fun with Yugi this morning," Bakura said with a smile on his face.

Yugi started to turn red of what Bakura said. Atem looked at Yugi and saw the blush on his face from that comment then turned back to face Bakura before asking, "What do you want Bakura?"

Marik and Seto want to know if you, Yugi and those three lords want to hang out in the lounge room."

"Alright Yugi and I will maybe come to the lounge but you have to ask those three lords your self Bakura."

"Fine see you two there."

Bakura walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Atem turned back around and walked towards Yugi to hug him from behind.

"Yugi do you want to go and hand out with everyone or stay here, one kiss to go hang out, two to stay here or three maybe go."

Yugi turned around to kiss Atem on the check two times to tell him to stay. He nodded his head and leaned towards Yugi's lips. The next thing that you know is that Yugi started to kiss back. They stayed kissing for a while but when Yugi tried to let go, Atem wrapped his him around his waist. Atem let go of Yugi's lips and stared down at him with a smile on his face.

"So Yugi how was that?"

"T-that w-was i-incredible A-Atem."

Atem was shocked to hear Yugi's voice, his voice sounds like angels coming down from heaven.

"Yugi… y-you can t-talk again."

"Ya… guess I can so what know?"

"Let's go and tell everyone in the lounge about this."

"A-alright l-lets g-go t-tell t-them," Yugi said shy with a blush on his face.

"Ok let's go and tell them the good news."

Yugi and Atem left the room and headed down the hall to meet up with Bakura, Marik, Seto, Ryo, Malik and Joey. When they got to the door where everyone was at, Yugi opened up the door and walked inside with Atem. Once inside Yugi closed turned around to close the door and then turned back around and saw everybody talking, reading or playing games.

"Hello everyone," Atem said.

Everyone stopped and looked up and saw Atem and Yugi in the room.

"Hi Atem, Yugi how are you?" asked Marik.

"Good," said Atem.

"You know that if Yugi is the Prince of Japan we have to release him or there might be a war," said Seto looking back down to his book.

"Sigh, I know and will release him," Atem said walking over to the couch and sat down. Yugi also walked over to the couch to sit by Atem.

"Guys I got some good news." Atem said.

Everyone stopped again and looked at Atem.

"What is it Atem?" asked Bakura.

"Well after you left my room to get everyone, I kissed Yugi and…"

"I got my voice back," Yugi said finishing up what Atem said.

Everybody was shocked to hear Yugi's voice but at the same time Ryo, Malik and Joey where mad. Nobody talked for a while and then out of nowhere Ryo asked, "Yugi, do you have your memories back?"

Yugi looked over at Ryo and said," No, I don't have any memory's back, sorry."

"It's alright Yug. We have to ask the Emperor when he gets here," said Joey.

"Ya, so how long until the Flame Swordsmen comes back Joey?" asked Malik.

"Should be back any minute now," said Joey leaning back in his chair.

After Joey said that the Flame Swordsmen appeared in front of him and fell back in his chair. Ryo and Malik started to laugh their ass off from the sight.

"_**Sorry Master to appear all of sudden."**_

Joey got up off the ground and held the back of his head with his hand.

"Nice Joey. You got scared by him again. You need to learn when his present or else," Malik said while laughing.

Joey glared at Malik and said, "Shut up Malik or else."

"Or else what," said Malik.

"I can send my monster on you before you can send for yours," Joey said with a smile.

"Am good," said Malik.

"Alright than, so Flame Swordsmen how did it go?" asked Joey.

"_**It was good. The Emperor gave me a response and I am ready to tell you." **_

"Alright, so Pharaoh do you want to hear it here or in the throne room?" asked Joey.

"Let's hear it in the throne room. Bakura go get the other millennium holders and tell them to go to the throne room for a short meeting," Atem said.

"Fine I will go get everyone," Bakura said.

Bakura got up and left the room to get the millennium holds together for the meeting. Once Bakura left the room everybody was silent for a bit.

"Flame Swordsmen you are dismissed until I call you again to give your message from the Emperor," Joey said.

"_**Very well Master, I will see you soon," **_Flame Swordsmen said before leaving.

Ryo looked over at Malik and saw him talking to Marik, but Joey was just thinking about something to do, when he saw Malik and Marik talking to each other.

"Malik are you having fun with Marik," said Joey while smirking.

Malik's face turned bright red before saying," Shut up Joey and go do something else,"

"Fine, let's go Ryo," Joey said getting up.

"Alright," said Ryo getting up and following Joey out of the room. Atem just sat on the couch with Yugi watching everything that was going down. Yugi was just smiling and trying not to laugh at what was going on. A few minutes later Bakura walked back inside the room.

"Atem everyone is heading to the throne room," Bakura said.

"Alright let's head over to the throne room and Bakura can you go get Lord Ryo and Joey and bring them to the throne room," Atem said while getting up. Yugi, Malik, Marik and Seto all got up and followed Atem. Bakura turned back around and walked out of the room to find Ryo and Joey.

Atem, Yugi, Malik, Marik and Seto entered the throne room. Atem and Yugi walked up to the chair, Marik and Seto went over to go stand where the other millennium item holders are at. Malik just stood where he was at until Joey and Ryo was inside the throne room. Ten minutes passed waiting for Bakura, Ryo and Joey to come in the room. Just them the door opened up and the three boys walked in. Ryo and Joey walked over to where Malik was and then walked up to the Pharaoh. Bakura walked over to where Seto and Marik were at so they can star the meeting.

"Alright let's begin. Lord Jounuchi summon your monster again so we can hear his message that he got from the Emperor," Atem said.

"Sure. Flame Swordsmen come forth," said Joey.

The Flame Swordsmen came forth and kneeled to Joey.

"Flame Swordsmen give us your message from the Emperor," said Joey.

"_**Yes Master."**_

Flame Swordsmen got up and looked at the Pharaoh before saying.

"_**The Emperor was mad when he heard that the Prince is a personal servant. He also said that he was leaving in two days to come to Egypt. The Emperor also said that Prince Yugi can stay as a personal servant until he gets here and he does not want to see any cuts or bruises on him."**_

The Flame Swordsmen turned around and faced Joey before saying, _**"Lord Jounouchi, the Emperor will tell you how to get the Princes voice back when he gets here."**_

Then the Flame Swordsmen stopped talking and waited for a response from Joey.

"Thank you Flame Swordsmen you can go now," Joey said.

"_**Of course," **_Flame Swordsmen said before leaving.

Joey looked at Atem waiting for a response from him. A few seconds later Atem said, "Alright then thank you for the message Lord Jounouchi. I will make sure that Yugi won't get hurt."

"Thank you Pharaoh and Ryo, Malik and I will also be protecting him from harm," Joey said.

"That's fine Jounouchi," Atem said.

The throne room was silent for a long time. Atem did not know what to do after the message he got from Joey monster.

"Everybody let's continue this tomorrow morning after breakfast, and Yugi you will be with Lord Ryo, Malik and Jounouchi," Atem said getting up. Everyone else got up and left the room and Atem, Yugi, Malik, Joey, Marik, Bakura and Seto left to head over to their bedrooms to go to bed. Once everyone was inside their rooms they got ready for bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Snowfall: **Chapter Four is done. I will try to get the next chapter in soon. So, Ryo did you find Atem and Yugi.

**Ryo:** Yes, they were still sleeping and it toke us a while to wake them up.

**Yugi:** I love you Usagi!

**Snowfall: **for what?

**Yugi: **I can know talk (happy crying) but I don't have my memory back (sad)

**Snowfall: **You will but I am not telling when or how

**Yugi: **(Sigh) Ok

**Snowfall: **Can you finish up for me please Yugi

**Yugi: **Sure. Thank you for the comments everyone the author is happy. Please keep commenting,

(Atem calling Yugi across the room and then Yugi turned around to run towards him. Joey tries to stop Yugi but missed him. Once Atem got Yugi, they left but Joey, Ryo and Malik ran after them to get Yugi from Atem)


	6. Chapter 5

**Snowfall: **Here is Chapter Five

**Bakura: **Hello everyone how are you :-)

**Snowfall: **What are you doing here Bakura?

**Bakura: **Just to say hi and finish off

**Snowfall: **OK go ahead

**Bakura: **Snowfall owns nothing!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Yugi was busy getting Atem's chambers clean up while he was at the meeting. Once he finished cleaning up the chambers, Yugi left the room to find something else to do. On the way to the kitchen he saw Ryo, Joey and Malik talking to each other.

"Good afternoon Lord Ryo, Malik and Jounouchi," Yugi walking up behind them. All three of them turned around and saw Yugi walking up to them.

"Afternoon Yugi and you can just call us by are names," Ryo said.

"You can call me by my nickname Joey," Joey said.

"If you are ok with it," Yugi said smiling.

"It is," Joey, Malik, and Ryo said at the same time.

"So, are you busy Yugi?" asked Malik.

"I am not busy at the moment, why?" Yugi said tilting his head to the side.

"Just want to know if you want to hang a bit," Joey said.

"Sure why not," said Yugi with a Smile.

"Cool, let's go to the lounge to hang out," Joey said.

"OK," said Yugi, Ryo and Malik.

All four of them walked over to the lounge to hangout. Once at the door Yugi opened up the door, so they can walk inside. When they got inside they walked over to the couches to sit down and talk.

* * *

**~One Hour Later~**

Atem, Bakura, Seto and Marik just finished up their meeting and headed over to the lounge for a bit.

"Pharaoh what are you planning for Yugi today?" asked Marik.

"I don't know yet, probably a walk in the garden," Said Atem.

"That sounds nice Pharaoh. Just don't screw up," Bakura said.

Atem started at Bakura and said," I won't."

When they reached the lounge door they heard laughing on the other side. Seto opened up the door and saw Yugi laughing while holding his side, Ryo was on the ground, Malik was laying on the couch and Joey was just staring/blushing.

"What's so funny," Seto said staring at Joey.

Everybody stopped laughing and saw how who walked in.

"Hello Atem how was the meeting? Before you asked I got everything done," asked/said Yugi.

"Thank you Yugi and the meeting were fine," Atem said walking over to Yugi and sit down by him. Seto, Bakura and Marik walked over and did the same.

"So, what's was so funny?" asked Atem.

"Well I don't remember it, but Ryo knows it really well," Yugi said.

"Alright, so Ryo what was so funny," Atem said.

"Well…. I was telling Yugi about what Joey did when we were ten," Ryo said smiling.

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"Well…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Joey we need to go see the Emperor," Malik said._

"_I am not going and you can't make m," Joey said up in a tree and sticking out his tongue._

"_Come on Joey, it's only for thirty minutes," Ryo said._

"_No!" yelled Joey crossing his arms._

"_Fine, If you want it that way so be it. Come on Ryo," Malik said grabbing Ryo's hand._

_They walked out of the garden and headed to the kitchen to make something __**SPECIAL **__for Joey. When they got into the kitchen Ryo and Malik asked the cook if they can make some cookies for Joey. The cook agreed and let the two get the ingredients but Malik went to grab more ingredients to put in. Ryo got all the ingredients into a bowl and about to stir them but Malik came back and put the last three __**SPECIAL **__ingredients in. Then they stirred them all into one. Once done Ryo and Malik grab some dough and started to put some on a cookie pan. When they put all the cookie dough on the pan Malik put the cookies in the oven and waited._

"_Are you sure about this Malik?" Ryo asked._

"_Yup and it will be so funny when we see his face," Malik said with an evil smile on his face._

"_OK then. Just don't do something stupid after," Ryo said. _

"_I won't," Malik said._

_A few minutes later the oven beat and Malik walked over to open it up. Once Malik opened the oven he grabbed the cooking pan out. Ryo went over to grab a plate for the cookies. When he got a plate Ryo walked back over to Malik so he can put the cookies on the plate. (There are twenty cookies total that they made :))_

_Malik got the cookies on the plate and left the kitchen with Ryo to head back to the garden. When they got to the garden they saw Joey in the same spot._

"_Joey we got some cookies for you," Malik said with a smile. _

_Joey jumped down from the tree and ran over to the plate of cookies. He started to eat them up really fast. Fifteen seconds later all the cookies were done._

"_So Joey how where the cookies?" asked Ryo._

"_Good. What was in them?" Joey said/asked while licking his fingers._

"_You know same ingredients and three __**SPECIAL **__ingredients," Malik said with a smile still on his face._

_Joey stooped what he was doing a looked up at Malik and asked," What are the three __**SPECIAL **__ingredients?"_

"_Let's see….. I put in mud, worms and hot sauce. Good right," Malik said now laughing and Ryo joined in._

_His face went pale and ran out of the room._

_~ Flashback ends~_

Everybody was laughing and Joey just stared at Ryo.

"It was not funny Malik, Ryo," Joey said.

"Yes it was. You had a dream that night about a cookie that was going to eat you," Malik said still laughing.

"It was funny so much that we told the Emperor about it and he was laughing too," Ryo said.

"Ya but it was worth it," Malik said know calming down with everyone else.

Everybody stayed quite for a bit, before Atem asked," Yugi can you come with me?"

"Sure, by guys," Said Yugi following Atem out the door.

"Prince Yugi looks happy," said Ryo.

"I know. I just hope grandpa don't split them up," Joey said. "We just have to see," Malik said letting out a sigh.

"You still believe that Yugi is Prince of Japan?" Bakura asked.

"We don't believe, we know. Yugi is are cousin," Joey said mad.

"Cousin!" yelled Bakura, Marik and Seto.

"Of course he is are cousin," said Ryo.

"Sorry you never mentioned it before," Seto said.

"We never mentioned it because we kept it a secret," Malik said.

"Yugi never had friends because he was a Prince. He had to stay inside the Palace to play so Malik, Joey and I played with him," said Ryo in a sad voice.

"Same goes with Atem. He was never allowed outside but he always sneaked out to play," Bakura said with a smile.

"We got in trouble not watching him," said Seto closing his eyes.

They were quite again but just then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Bakura

The door opened up and a young slave girl bowed.

"T-the Priests are being called to the throne room and do you know where the Pharaoh is at?"

"The Pharaoh is in the garden and thank you for the message," Marik said getting up along with Seto and Bakura.

"Of course, please excuse me know."

The girl left and went to find the Pharaoh.

"Sorry guys we have to go," Seto said.

"That's fine, we are going to bed early today," Joey Said.

"OK," said Bakura.

Bakura, Marik and Seto left the room and headed towards the throne room.

"Let's go to are chambers. Gramps won't be here until another three days," Malik said walking out of the room.

"Alright," said Ryo and Joey following Malik out.

* * *

At the garden Atem was holding Yugi's hand while hey where walking. They stopped by a pond and watched the fish swim around.

"Yugi?"

"Yes Atem."

"If you do turn out to be the Prince of Japan can you stay here?"

"Of course I will."

"Promise," Atem said looking at him.

"Promise," Yugi said looking back.

"I love you Yugi."

"I love you to Atem."

Atem lend forward and kissed Yugi's lips. They let go and kept on walking in the garden. Three minutes later they were interrupted.

"Pharaoh you have a meeting about the Emperor coming."

Atem turned around to face the young slave girl and said," thank you, you can go then."

"Yes Pharaoh," the slave girl said still bowing before walking away.

"I have to go Yugi."

"Alright, I will be going back to the chambers and going to bed."

"OK, night."

"Night," Yugi said leaning forward to kiss him.

They let go and Atem left to the throne room and Yugi went to the chamber.

Atem walked into the throne room and sat down on the throne. The meeting started and everything was going well. Atem was getting everything ready and to deal with other matters. The meeting finally closed and everybody left the throne room. Bakura, Marik, Seto and Atem all left to their chambers to go to bed.

* * *

**Snowfall: **hope you enjoyed it. Like I promise in chapter three here are the stories I have so far and the ones I am working on.

Eight Boys in Love

Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 with a Neko Girl

The Five Vampires and There Lovers

True lovers

Number 3 and 4 will be posted up after the Memorial weekend.

**Marik: **Hello Snowfall

**Snowfall:** Hello Marik how are you today?

**Marik:** Just want to finish it off

**Snowfall:** ok go head

**Marik and Malik:** Thank you for the comments plz keep it up

**Snowfall:** thank you boy's by

**Marik and Malik: **Bye.

(Before Yugi got the chance to leave with Atem, Malik grabbed Yugi's wrist.

"Look Malik, Marik is kissing someone in the corner."

"What!" yelled Malik letting go of Yugi. Yugi got his chance and ran out the door with Atem. Malik looked back at Yugi but he saw that Yugi was gone)


End file.
